


Tales on Naboo - New Powers

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars: Force Tantra [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, swag77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo Erotica. There is some stories that will be retrofitted. Some PWP, but probably mostly one offs. All leading to fanfic that will be more formal, but will be included in the group. The smut is worked on as a study in the Force. Basically: Why attachments -- i.e. sex -- was discourage by the Old Jedi Order? Because it touched the Force much differently from the light side versus the dark side. We call it Force Tantra. A lot of work is WIP. Sorry. HATE US? PAY US: bit.ly/ReyloSmut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales on Naboo - New Powers

Rey is glad to see Kylo Ren as he races through the promenade across the courtyard that overlooks one of the Naboo lakes. “Hello.”

Half ignoring her, he removes his helmet and sets it in his bowl of ash. “Hello. How are you?”

Rey attempts her coyness with him. “Better since seeing you...”

Strange for her say that to him he sorts his items out to prepare for meditation in his cramped meditation chamber. “Thanks. Glad to know I help somewhat.”

Rey tries to keep it cheery and light but has to ask. “Somewhat? Really?”

Kylo Ren replies as he does not look at her. “I'm just merely saying.” Then he senses her Force distancing herself from him. “Why? Do I help?”

Rey voice saddens as she feels alone and isolated from him, again. “You help me quite a bit...”

He confidently moves forward to place key totems for his meditation. “Good—“

Rey interrupts his thought process. “Do you think you help me?”

He senses her sitting where he must sit for meditation. “What do you need help with?”

“Hmm nothing specific. Where are you?”

“We’re on a ship right now. Why?”

She sighs as he knows they are definitely on Naboo. “I need someone to talk to, physically?”

He stops his task and realizes meditation will have to wait because he realizes he is on the planet, Naboo. “I'm here now.” He neglects to add, _for you._ “Happy I'm here now?”

Rey grins. “Very much so... Are you pleased to see me?” She is scantily clad as one of her straps drops from her shoulder exposing the roundness of her breast. Her ‘gown’ lights slightly from the sequins.

He studies her gown and her body in it. “Very much so.”

Her chiffon flows as she walks around his cramped meditation area and walks to the veranda as a light breeze blows. “Thank you for taking your time to talk to me.”

Kylo Ren watches her go out onto the veranda. The area is sunlit and warm with deck chaises dotted. It was a place of decadent laziness and relaxation. It annoys him but decided to see what she wanted. “No problem. What do you want, Rey?”

“Have a seat on chaise next to me...” A hover droid brought cool beverages for them to drink. “Spritzer or L’eau?”

Kylo Ren stares at the droid. “Water thank you.” He sits down next to Rey and sees the ringlets of her hair blow lightly in the wind but her heart made her feel alone. “You are beautiful, Rey. Just want you to know that.”

Her brows raise in a pleasant surprise. Astonished Kylo Ren spoke those words. Her meek voice barely could speak. “I-I am? Err--I am... Life as a Jedi and Business Owner...I have to be!”

Kylo Ren turns up his charm to see how more he can resonate. “Well, you are and I like when you smile. Honestly I do.” He leans back in his chaise and sips the water the droid brought back to him. 

“Now you mock me...You're being fresh!” Rey laughs with incredulity.

“What do you mean, fresh?”

“You come in here after I haven't seen you in weeks, a new man, lightsaber--saying all the right things to me...” She forgot to add, _and looking sexy._

“Is that a bad thing?”

Rey gazes at him seductively. “Not bad at all...” Her hand stretches out to casually touch his forearm with a light spark.

Kylo Ren sits up and faces her as he stares into her eyes to see how much she wants. “Thought so. Sure glad I'm back now.”

“You are? Really?” The intensity was broken by the droid serving her slush drink. “Oh, thank you.”

“I thought of you from time to time.” Kylo Ren turns a little red and grabs water, and sips it. “Why do you ask?”

Rey shifts her seated position exposing her leg. “Oh...From time to time? You thought of me? I just ask...”

“And yes, I do think of you.”

Rey can sense his heart race. To excite him more, she slumps into the chaise without moving physically. “What did you think about when you think about me?”

Notices her moves but keeps it casual. “Oh? Your smile, your eyes, your beauty, everything.”

As she listens, she stare in his eyes and follows his body mannerisms and senses his heart race. It is at that point she sneaks into his innermost feeling through their Force Bond to tap into his being.

“Yes. It's what kept me sane.” He senses her intrusion into his soul and while it makes him cautious, he lifts his hand to caress her cheek.

Rey’s face follows his large hand caress as her eyes close. Her thoughts betray her, _this is turning me on like Ashla…_ She sits up to answer him quickly to see if he caught her thought. “Insane?”

“No. Kept me calm, in a good state of mind.” His hand sparks lightly against her cheek as he reads her mind, never letting on he know exactly what she wants and the fact he will give it to her. But he will do it his way.

Rey still follows his caress and senses his relaxed calm, by his light body moves. “I bet you give a good back massage?

That was unexpected from Rey. Kylo Ren did not sense any pain in Rey on her back, but he said he would oblige. “I do… Would you like one?” He grabs her hand and kisses it, gently.”

She shivers when she feels his lips on her hand and lays on her stomach with her back toward him moving her ringlet hair out of the way. 

Kylo Ren looks at how he could break her back, but takes his huge hands and gently rubs and massages her shoulders on her back. He senses all her tense pressure points and through the Force relieves that tension.

“Oh...let me help you.” Rey removes the bodice and allows her entire back breathe as well as her breasts. “I needed this…”

“I can see.” Kylo Ren continues to massage her and moves his hands up and down her back. In an odd moment, he cares about how she felt. “Feel good?”

Rey’s eyes lightly allured, Force floats a strange oil of floral and spicy essences known to be aphrodisiacs to any who use it into his grasp. “Here use this...”

The smell was fragrant, he smelled it on her before. It was to his liking and not too perfumed. . He opens the bottle, and pours some into his large hand, and sets down the bottle. He rubs his hands together and slathers it on her back to a very light sheen. The excitement arouses him in a manner he has not felt.

Rey feels his subtle touch of his hands on her back with the oil permeating her skin and unsure if she thought or said it as her inner voice yells, _Yeeessss! Her eyes dizzy from the comfort._

Call and response to pleasure was strange to Kylo Ren, but he liked it. It gave him barriers. It would not be torture. He could take what he wants, but having consent to it arouses him more and oddly enough, attunes and heightens in Force Powers. But it took a lot for him to vocalize his approval for not turning himself on as he continues to massage her back. He increases his intensity from slow moves to the pressure that gives her stressed Force powers away to him in a drain. “Good?” Then he stops his hands as he realizes, he was Force Draining her but she was still vibrant within the Force. He was not sure if what he was doing harmed her.

Rey moans in ecstasy. “I like that... I was so tense...”

Nervous that his powers increase each time he feels any sexual proclivity, he hands her bodice and tries to sense if he has hurt her with a light kiss on her cheek. “I uh…we should stop…”

“D-do you want a massage?” Rey stutters as she senses his rising frustration and her failure to seduce him. “C’mon I won't bite, unless...”

Hesitant he agrees. Rey has seen him before, but not nude in the Force and this is different. He drained her but she is still vibrant. Either side of the Force confounded him at this moment. “I...sure why not.” He removes his cloak and lays on his stomach to try hard not to break the chaise. “I could use one. I hope you don’t mind the scars on my back.” He did not want to go into detail how he got them. “Training.”

Rey bites her lip as his muscles ripple through out. She can only imagine, _Damn sugar, you need some help with that heavy equipment?_

“You don’t mind the scar do you? It was from a lightsaber. Went through my stomach, all the way through there.” He points lifting his torso back at her unsure what she thought.

“Please, show me again?” Rey said with her coy self as she eyes the twitch of his muscles and senses the sorest of spots. Her lips pucker to his wound near his torso as she kisses it with passion.

Kylo Ren eyes follow her motion and when she reaches to his sore spot to kiss it, he closes his eyes, and feels her lips kiss the pain away. “That....feels...good. It....I....Amazing.”

Rey stares wantonly, as she kisses him. She feels his smooth lips, twist of his tongue and tastes his juices as those sensations tingle throughout her body. Surprise of his own energy, he grabs her shoulders and engorges her lips as his hands moves over her body, slowly.

Rey’s bodice falls on veranda stonework, exposing her breasts on his rock hard flesh. His strong hands along rub along her arms. He tastes her neck with wet soppy kisses.

Rey laughs because his whiskers tickle her neck and then her arms swing above her head as she opens her legs for him to get close. 

The desire to take all that he wanted wafts through his mind and it played like a strong suggestion from the dark side. But the more he drained her the more vibrant in the Force she became and while her powers were light sided and he could take it, it was odd that it was long lasting. He barely could contain himself but did not want to show Rey his weakness. “Wait. I don’t want to do this." He exclaims as he rises very hard as protrudes out. "I...can’t be like Ben. I must change. Let's take this slow.”


End file.
